Tell Her You Love Her
by ThatLesbo
Summary: Naya and Sean are no longer together. Naya has been hiding her feelings towards the younger singer, Demi, who is out as a lesbian. As the two build their friendship and get closer by helping each other through personal struggles and those that come with being in the spotlight 24/7 will it blossom into the love they've been waiting for. Possible trigger warning. Daya (Obviously)


**Chapter One**

**Week 1**

**_Sunday night_**

"Demi, you're going to be great, you're on TV all the time don't sweat it" Naya's voice carried over the telephone line.

"But the X-Factor isn't the same, I don't act. The last time I acted was on Grey's anatomy four years ago, I just don't know…" Demi mumbled to herself, her confidence taking a hit as her insecurities started to resurface.

"Demi…" Naya sighed "You're one of the most talented people I know, and Ryan obviously believes the same if he decided to have you on the show, so just, trust me okay. I'm _literally_ going to be right by your side the whole time." Demi's nerves slowly started to diminish as Naya's voice soothed her.

The two women had met a few months prior to Demi agreeing to appear on Glee at a red carpet event and after party where they spent most of the night in each others presence talking about everything and anything. Ever since they had become close, as if they had known one another for years rather than months. As they got closer Demi started telling Naya about portions of her past battles she was comfortable with sharing, most that the media already knew about, but a few things that she had kept hidden away. The younger woman was also the first person Naya had gone to when she found out Sean had been cheating on her, giving her a shoulder the cry on and a place to stay until she was able to get her own place and move out after breaking off the engagement.

"Yeah, okay, you're right." Exhaling a breath she didn't realize she was holding, Demi started to relax once again.

"I'm always right you should know this by now" Naya smiled as Demi's giggle filled her ear "But anyways, I should hit the hay, we have to be on set at 6 tomorrow morning"

Demi groaned loudly "Why so early?"

Naya laughed "Good night, Rockstar, see you tomorrow" Then hung up after she heard a grumbled 'goodnight' from the other woman.

Demi smiled at her phone before locking the screen and placing it on her bedside table and grabbing her laptop to check her twitter feed. There were the usual mentions of her by her fans about her music and some witty comments causing her to chuckle, she favorited and responded to a couple before a post by Naya caught her eye;

**_Excited to have the one and only ddlovato on the set of GLEEonFOX tomorrow. #myladylove_**

Grinning from ear to ear she favourited Naya's tweet before writing up a response;

**_Feels great to get back in front of the camera after so long, especially with my girl NayaRivera. #Glee #Dantana? #ishipitalready_**

Closing her laptop and setting it aside she figured that would be enough to cause her fans, as well as Naya's and Glee's to go a little crazy until the episodes aired. She sighed happily while sinking back into the pillows of her bed allowing her comforter to wrap her in warmth and lull her into a deep sleep in preparation for a potentially nerve racking day.

**_Monday_**

Demi had been on the set of Glee for an hour now getting acquainted with everything, her new cast members, the different sets, the producers, directors, writers, make-up artists, everything. Currently she was sitting next to a set with Lea and Chris chatting until everyone arrived so they could start filming.

"So Demi, are you excited?" Lea asked with a large smile while slightly bouncing in her seat, Demi chuckled quietly easily seeing why Lea was Rachel on the show.

"What she really means to ask is if you're ready to get you sweet lady kisses on with me" The shorter girl spun around quickly, being startled by the new voice only to relax when she saw Naya standing behind then with a smug smirk plastered on her face and arms crossed across her chest "I mean, who wouldn't want a piece of this" Naya motioned towards herself, causing Chris and Lea to roll their eyes and Demi to giggle.

Before someone could respond to the tall latina's comment, Ryan walked onto the set with the rest of the crew to start filming. Demi watched as everyone went to their designated places, setting up equipment, running through lines and just joking around with each other. Already she knew that she could get used to working with these people.

After the first few scenes in the loft were filmed with Chris, Naya and Lea, it was time for Demi to get in front of the camera with said other women for her first scene in the diner. To say she was nervous was an understatement.

Naya walked up and draped her arm over her shoulders "Relax, Chica. You're going to be great, I'm right here by your side." Demi relaxed into the taller woman's side, letting all her fears wash away at her words. "Okay?"

"Okay" She smiled up at Naya before bumping her shoulder with her own.

The latina grinned while pulling out her phone and opening the the camera app "Come take a selfie with me" Demi giggled before leaning her head close to Naya's, pretending to kiss her cheek. When she heard the camera take the photo she pulled a few inches away before glancing at the phone screen where Naya was now posting it to twitter. "I think we make a hot fake couple" The short blonde let out a loud laugh before heading over to her mark on the set.

"And action!" Ryan called out.

"So do you think your parents like, knew you were going to grow up to be a lesbian giving you a boys name…" Naya said and immediately Demi fell into her roll, just like Naya promised everything went great, she only mixed up on her lines a couple times and successfully made it through her duet with the other woman with ease on the first go. When the moment for their kiss came up Demi would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous, the shorter girl had had plenty of on screen kisses before this, but something about it had just felt...different. Naya on the other hand was a hot mess on the inside, butterflies were attacking her insides as the moment came closer. She had shared numerous kisses with girls on and off screen so why was this such an ordeal for her.

When Naya had said her last line Demi stepped closer to Naya, standing up on her tip toes to become eye level, their kiss was supposed to be short and sweet, just a peck. But once their lips connected it was like a switch was flipped. Naya stepped towards Demi, pressing their bodies flush against each other and raising a hand to hold her jaw gently. Demi on the other hand was trying her best not to moan at the sensations shooting throughout her body.

Eventually reality came crashing back down on them and they pulled apart, slightly flushed and out of breath but remaining in character "See you around" Demi smiled shyly before Ryan yelled out signaling the end of the scene.

"Ladies that was fantastic, and you Demi, were fabulous. We obviously made a great choice bringing you here" Ryan faded into the background as he continued to praise everyone's job on the episode, going around to the rest of the crew and making preparations for the following day.

"See? What'd I say? You're amazing" Naya gave the shorter woman a quick hug, causing butterflies to explode in her stomach at the short contact and compliment. Demi blushed and ducked her head.

"I wouldn't say amazing, but I had fun. You have and amazing voice by the way" The blonde said in an attempt to steer the attention from herself.

"You're one to talk, Rockstar" Naya nudged her shoulder playfully.

The two started making their way to their dressing rooms to change out of the diner costume before heading their separate ways for the night. Naya's head was still a swirling since the kiss they shared on set, the butterflies in her stomach were now full blown pterodactyls. Kissing Demi is something she had been wanting to do since, well forever, and it was so much better than she had ever imagined.

Demi glanced over at the latina beside her before speaking "Hey Nay, I'm film my music video for Neon Lights on Wednesday and I was just wondering if you'd like to come. It'd be nice to have someone their for support on the set that isn't holding a camera, plus you'll be the first to see it and I want you're opinion. I mean you don't have to I was just..." The blonde started rambling causing Naya to smile wider.

"Demi, I'd love to come" The brunette latina answered, she'd ben lying if she said she wouldn't do anything for this girl.

Demi blew out the breathe she had been holding then smiled widely "Thanks"

"Anything for you, Rockstar" Naya winked.

**_Wednesday_**

Demi had been laying in bed staring at the ceiling for the past hour, she had to be on the set of her music video at 10:30. She glanced at her alarm clock, 8:46 AM flashed back at her, if the blonde wanted to look semi-presentable she would have to drag herself out of bed now but something was holding her back. Her body and mind were teaming up and waging a war against her heart. Thoughts of pushing the filming of her video back entered her mind, her body just didn't want to move, coupled with the thoughts of having to show off her body and dance in front of a room full of people watching her brought invasive thoughts she'd wished she'd left behind. Who would want to see her anyways. The sound of her phone ringing broke through her thoughts, she reached over pressing answer without checking the Caller ID "-ello?" She croaked out.

"Hola Rockstar" Naya raspy voice filled her ears immediately washing away all the negative thoughts "Get out of bed, I'm coming over with coffee and food, so when I knock on your door you better be looking like your gorgeous self and ready to kill it in your music video. See you in a few" The line went dead as Naya ended the call, a small smile made it's way to Demi's face while shaking her head. That woman always knew what to say to put a smile on Demi's face even when she wasn't even trying. Finally motivating herself to crawl out of bed she walked into her bathroom to take a quick shower and start her morning ritual of getting ready.

Fifteen minutes later she was standing in front of her bathroom mirror wiping away the condensation. She tried not to let those self-destructive demons come back and haunt her but she just couldn't stop them as her eyes roamed over her naked form. Her hands fell to her stomach before her tattoos caught her eye '_Stay Strong'._ Closing her eyes she turned from the mirror and grabbed her bathrobe just a a knock reverberated through her apartment. Walking up to the door she opened it revealing Naya holding a tray of coffee and a paper bag looking gorgeous in a tight blue mini dress, a black leather jacket and killer peep toe pumps that made her tower over the shorter of the two.

"Nice hair" Naya commented, Demi had died it blue the previous day for her music video "Well are you going to let me in or just continue to drool all over the floor" Demi rolled her eyes playfully before opening the door wider and turning to walk down the hall to her bedroom where she could continue to get ready "It's like almost ten o'clock, how are you not ready yet!" The other woman's voice called after her.

"Chill out, all I need to do is change and I'm ready, my hair and make-up is going to be changed so many times today it's not even funny" The blue-haired girl grumbled as she pulled on a pair of black leggings then a white loose fitting t-shirt. She turned around looking for a suitable pair of heels to wear, settling on a pair of black platform pumps. Grabbing one of her blazers she walked out of her closet to find Naya sitting on her bed with two coffees "See, done"

"Lookin good, Rockstar" The latina smirked while handing over a coffee "Come on, lets go" She jumped from the bed and strutted down the hallway.

"You'd think we were leaving to film your music video with how excited you are" Demi chuckled at Naya's antics earning a pointed look in return as they walked out to door.

* * *

Naya had been siting in one of the directors chairs chatting idly with one of the camera boys, who had been unsuccessfully flirting with her, for the last twenty minutes while waiting for Demi to be done in hair and make-up.

"I've watched a few episodes of Glee, and I've got to say you have an amazing voice" The boy, who's name she had forgotten, commented. "I'd love to hear you sing sometime" He grinned.

"Thank you" She laughed "Clearly you've heard me sing though" She said smirking back.

"I-I meant live, maybe after dinner, with me?" Naya raised an eyebrow, the boy was cute, he had well kept blonde hair, bright blue eyes and tanned skin like the true Californian that he claimed to be. Before she could answer his proposition the woman that she would much rather go to dinner with walked out of her dressing room and up to the two.

The latina let out of loud wolf whistle at the site before her "Hot damn" She said, making the singer blush shyly. Demi was dressed in her signature tight black pants with a sparkling silver top, black blazer and numerous pieces of jewelry, Her blue hair was straightened and her lips painted a neon pink while her eyes blue. "Now I'm really glad I came"

Demi shoved Naya's shoulder playfully eliciting a laugh from the older woman "Shut up, Nay"

"Are you ready, Demi?" The director, Taylor, walked up to the two. Demi nodded her head "Great! If we start now we should be able to finish before five o'clock if all goes well" Taylor smiled brightly then walked towards the first set. Demi's excitement started to grow, and Naya could see it plastered all over her face, the latina stepped down from her chair and wrapped the blue-haired girl in a tight hug.

"Break a leg, Dem. Go show them what you've got" She winked and smacked her ass when Demi turned away, causing her to squeal and shoot the brunette a flirtatious look. Naya's breath caught in her throat at the look. "That girl is going to be the death of me" She mumbled to herself while watching said girl take her place on the set. The music started up and immediately the singer started singing, her voice low and seductive while she moved her body to the beat of the song. Within minutes Demi had Naya squirming in her seat as heat flooded her body, in the back of the latina's mind she knew she was in deep with this girl, and today was going to be a long day.

Throughout the filming Demi had been continuously glancing towards the area behind the camera man in front of her where the brunette latina was seated, occasionally sending flirty or seductive glances and adding a little extra provocativeness into her movements whenever she caught Naya looking her way. During her final shot while submerged in water she parted her lips slightly as she looked directly at Naya, giving her a sultry stare that was hot enough to melt glaciers. Making Naya squirm in her chair and bite her lip before looking down towards her lap.

By the time 4:30 pm rolled around and Taylor was yelling out "That's a wrap!" Naya Rivera was a complete and utter hot mess. And that was without Demi being soaked from the sprinklers spraying down on her and of course the latina couldn't get a partially nude Demi in a pool of water out of her mind. It all left her a flustered mess. The object of her affections enticingly walked up to her, still soaking wet, causing Naya's heart to skip a few beats then speed up considerably.

The singers wide smile was infectious though and the brunette couldn't help but share her obvious excitement at finishing her first music video of the album. "Hey Rockstar, that was amazing. You're amazing!" Naya gushed while Demi grabbed her hand and dragged her to her dressing room.

"Thanks, Nay. It was so much fun, I can't wait to see the finished product after they edit it and put it all together" They arrived at her dressing room where Demi quickly shut the door and started to strip from her wet clothes, as she peeled off her soaked blazer Naya couldn't control herself anymore. Months of built up tension plus the past seven hours of watching Demi seduce the camera caused her to finally snap. She stepped in front of Demi, grabbing her face in her hands and crushed their lips together. At first Demi was too startled to respond and merely just stood their until her mind kicked into high gear and her body responded with fervor. Their lips melded together with such intensity it left them breathless while their hands roamed and mapped out the others body, tugging at clothing, tangling in hair and gripping any exposed skin. Naya ran her tongue lightly over Demi's bottom lip asking for the entrance she was instantly granted. Demi's hands were entangled in brunette locks using them to pull Naya down harder while standing on her toes to feel more of the taller latina's body against her own as sparks ignited behind her closed eyes and a red hot heat pumped through her veins. Naya moaned quietly in the back of her throat and Demi knew that was her new favourite noise. The latina slowly pulled her lips away from the blue haired woman's, leaving an inch of space between to gather her wits.

"I-" Both women were out of breath with their minds clouded in a lustful fog. Naya abruptly pulled away from the younger woman when her mind quickly caught up to her actions "Oh my god, I-I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me" Eyes wide and panicked she held her hands out in front of her, palms facing the still frozen blue-haired girl before stepping towards the door "I'm-I'll go."

Demi snapped out of her thoughts "Wait, Nay-" But it was too late, the darker woman was already out the door and rushing through the set to the parking lot. She sat down in front of her dressing room vanity mirror staring at her flustered reflection then dropped her head into her hands "What just happened?"

**_Saturday_**

It had been two and a half days. Two and a half days since Naya and Demi had properly communicated with one another. Filming Glee had been tension filled to say the least, especially when they had to act like a couple. Naya never stuck around long after filming ended, leaving Demi with more questions than answers as to what had really transpired between them. The blue-haired girl couldn't keep her mind off of the latina, but being her she ended up over-analyzing the whole situation causing her past demons to creep up from their shadows in the very dark recesses of her mind, dragging back all her insecurities right along with them. Convincing herself that the latina was disgusted with her and what had taken place, deeply regretting it. Naya on the other hand was mentally chastising herself for making the move in the first place. How could she expect them to go back to normal after this? She was afraid that she had completely ruined their whole friendship and the next time they talked it would just go up in flames like she feared. Hence why she was keeping their contact strictly professional. Although the way she was handling the dilemma was anything but.

Her phone vibrating across the table pulled her from her self-pitying thoughts, glancing at the device she saw Chris' name displayed across the screen. Sighing, Naya answered it only to be bombarded with the mans voice before she could even get out a 'Hello'.

"What the hell is going on with you and Demi, Naya? Four days ago the two of your were practically joined at the hip and now, now it's like...I don't even know." Chris sighed "I'm worried, Nay"

"Nothings going on, we're just busy" Naya deadpanned.

"Right. I don't need to see you to know you're lying so just tell me, maybe I can help. Come on, Naya, we're best friends I'm here for you" Chris coaxed in a gentle voice, causing Naya's resolve to crumble.

"I kissed her" Was her mumbled reply.

"Are you that bad of a kisser?" Chris jokingly chucked, Naya only narrowed her eyes in response before realizing that her co-star couldn't see. "When did this happen?"

"Wednesday, she invited me to her music video filming and no, it was...amazing. But I kinda ran out of there and we haven't talked about it" Now that she thought about it the reason for their lack of communication was completely her fault, she had been screening her calls when she wasn't near the blue-haired beauty and when she was, acted like Wednesday never happened. But by not properly acknowledging Demi she was acting like it happened. Naya groaned loudly, her head was starting to pound with the oncomings of a tension headache. "I've ruined everything. She hates me" She mumbled solemnly.

Chris sighed for the second time in the time span their conversation had taken "You need to talk to her. This is Demi Lovato we're talking about, she doesn't have a mean bone in her body so I really doubt she thinks you ruined anything let alone hate you" And he was probably right, that girl was the sweetest person she had ever had the pleasure of befriending "Talk to her, Nay. I hate to see you like this" He finished softly.

"You're right. Thanks Chris what would I ever do without you" A genuine smile found purchase on her lips for the first time since Wednesday.

"Be miserable"

"Bye, Lady-face"

"Bye, Satan" They laughed at the use of their Glee nicknames before disconnecting the call.

Santana sat staring at her phone, her thumb hovering of Demi's name in her contacts list, it was now or never. Hesitantly she touched 'call' and held the phone up to her ear, the fingers of her free hand nervously tapping on her knee as the phone rang once, then twice. Halfway through the third ring it picked up.

"Hello?" Came a slightly raspy voice.

"Hey. Can we talk?" The latina was a nervous wreck, but the sound of Demi's voice calmed her down considerably.

"Uh-"

"Please, Dem. Can I come over, I really need to talk to you?" Naya begged.

"Okay." Demi finally gave in, her voice barely a whisper.

"Thank you, I'll see you in a few" The line disconnected and Demi let her phone fall into her lap, and head into the palms of her hands before running them through her hair to the top of her head and fisting them in frustration. Leaning back into the cushions of the couch she closed her eyes while letting out a frustrated groan. She knew what Naya wanted to talk about, but frankly she was a little mad at the older woman. It wasn't like Demi had asked her to kiss her, or decide to ignore her for the fast few days in as a consequence of said action. If the blue-haired woman was being honest with herself she had been harboring feelings for the tall latina woman for the past month. Naya's captivating beauty, along with her sassy wit and amazing personality pulled her in like a fish caught on a line with no hope of escaping. But she really didn't want to. She hadn't felt like this before, and that kiss had left her reeling.

A sudden succession of knocks came from the front of her apartment, dragging her from her inner thoughts and towards reality. Getting up slowly, Demi made her way to the front door. Opening it she was, as she usually was, stunned into silence by the statuesque beauty of Naya, her chocolate locks naturally curling and cascading down her shoulders, red lips looking plump and as kissable as ever, and her body encased in the tight material of her black mini dress. The to women stared into the others eyes momentarily, before someone walking down the apartment complex corridor brought them back to the real world.

"Hi" Naya started off, her voice unusually quiet and nervous.

"Hi" Demi's mind was still hazy, causing her thought process to lag. "I-uhm come in" Opening the door fully she stepped to the side allowing the brunette to enter. Closing the door she silently watched as Naya kicked off her heels and padded towards the living room. The blue-haired woman followed with a reluctant sigh towards the couch, but before she could get a word out Naya was already rambling out an apology.

"Demi, I'm so sorry I've been ignoring you, you don't deserve to be treated like that and I never wanted to. It just-" She stopped to think, eyes dropping down to her fiddling hands "You...do things to me. Things I don't quite understand but they feel so right and I want to understand but I'm scared. When I kissed you it was like...it was like coming home after being away for months" A shy smile played on Demi's lips at her words as she watched Naya intently, who was still looking down at her lap "I don't want it to be the last time I feel that, but I understand if this whole thing is one sided. I have no regrets, and I'll never forget how you made me feel. I just felt you deserved an explanation" The latina nodded silently to herself before placing her hands on the couch to stand up. "That's all I have to say really. I'll see myself out"

Demi's hand reached out to wrap around Naya's wrist before she could take another step away "Nay, wait" Standing up in front of the taller woman she moved her hand from Naya's wrist to hold her hand "I would be lying if I said I wasn't mad at you for ignoring me" Those words caused the older woman to look down in guilt "But" Demi lifted the darker woman's chin to reconnect their eyes "I would also be lying if I said that kiss meant nothing to me. Honestly, I've been wanting to do that for a while" They shared shy smiles as they looked into each others eyes. Demi stepped closer to the taller woman and stood on her toes before slowly reconnecting their lips in a soft kiss. While it was chaste and less heated then the previous one, it held a promise for more to come, and a potential for a future together.

Separating slowly Naya spoke softly, her voice airy "Will you go out to dinner with me?"

"As in a date?" Demi smirked playfully, the blush forming on the latina's cheeks only making her smile grow.

"Yes. A date. Say tomorrow night?"

"I look forward to it" The blue-haired woman said.

Naya's smile grew "Me too. I should go. I'll pick you up at seven" Placing a kiss on Demi's cheek she left Demi's apartment in higher spirits than when she had arrived.

* * *

**A.N: So there's the first chapter (Sorry if there's tons of typos it's like 4 AM) I have tons of ideas swirling around in my head, but I'm open to any suggestions of things you may like to see happen. If I get positive feedback I'll do my best to get chapters out faster. Don't forget to review (:**


End file.
